30 Day Challenge
by Charlie Grayson
Summary: A 30 Day Challenge for my OTP: JayBabs! Rated M for later chapters. Cover image is not mine. Chapter 7: Cosplay: Barbara smiled brightly down at him. "What do you think, Jay?" she said, watching his eyes move up and down her costumed figure. Jason smirked, crossing his arms. "I think you would've made a better Hermione."
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

There was a fist coming towards the right side of her face. Fortunately, the attacker was so slow that her grandmother could've dodged it. Batgirl ducked her head and returned the favor with a swift upper cut. The henchman stumbled backwards a few steps, but did not fall down. That was unfortunate, as Batgirl was getting really tired of this guy _not_ passing out. She'd hit him in the face enough times to put Dick to sleep, not to mention the serious blows she'd delivered to his chest and abdomen area. Why – no, _how_ – was he even still walking, let alone conscious?

The guy came rampaging back towards her with the grace of an elephant. His breath came out in white huffs and puffs and to be honest, Barbara was tired of fighting. She wanted to go home and take a nap on her couch and maybe watch some stupid documentary about elephants. She didn't want to spend her night fighting one.

She prepared herself for another strike attempt, but instead he just continued running. That was not something she was prepared for. When he wrapped his arms around her embarrassingly slim waist, she totally fell for it. She struggled in his grasp but at this point she doubted there was much she could do. He continued lumbering forward until he reached the edge of the building, where he used his built up momentum to ling her over the ledge by about ten feet.

Her arms were – at most – two feet. She couldn't grab anything for safety, and she was falling.

Despite knowing better, her arms flailed about as she fell. The thug smiled smugly and cantered away from the ledge.

She was very aware that she could pull out her grapple at any minute. But if she fell for a minute or two – which she had plenty of minutes. The building was several stories tall – maybe the thug would get away and she would just be able to call it a night. She was in no mood to deal with him. Besides, maybe he'd tell Two Face that the Bats were looking for him and he'd either run or give up.

_Wishful thinking, Barbara._

Suddenly a gunshot went off. This alerted Barbara that perhaps her freefall skydive was no longer worth the night off and she should go back up and save whoever just got shot. She was just about to do just that when a firm grip caught her still flailing arms.

Batgirl looked up into a shiny, red helmet.

"Hey there, Barbie. You miss me?" the man beneath the mask asked. Barbara's mouth dropped in confusion and shock as the Red Hood hung from his own grapple. The two were suspended in the air about six stories from the bottom.

"Jason?" she asked, still shocked at the appearance of her rescuer. Though, that would explain the gunshot. The thug who'd thrown her was either dead or soon-to-be dead. Which angered Barbara, but she had more important matters to think about right now such as why Jason Todd was back in Gotham saving her ass.

_No,_ she thought. _My ass didn't need saving._

The Red Hood laughed slightly at her confused gaze. "What's wrong? Don't you appreciate my help?"

"Well I didn't need your help." She quipped. Her hand burned under his tight grip and she wriggled slightly, but he wasn't letting go. "I was about to go back up."

Jason humphed sarcastically before pressing a button on his line and slowly pulling them towards the top of the building again. "Yeah, I'm sure." He muttered. "You're just lucky I showed up when I did, or you'd be the gum on the bottom of my shoes."

Blue eyes rolled behind the holes cut out in the cowl. "I didn't _need_ you to show up." Batgirl grumbled. Jason laughed again, much to Barbara's chagrin.

They were only three stories from the top when Jason stopped the line from going up. He used his free hand to take off the helmet and let it fall the long distance to the bottom. Beneath his first mask was the infamous Jason Todd smirk. Just in between his two lips held mischief and deviousness and sarcasm and wit and it looked so badass and – to be honest – incredibly sexy.

"What?" Barbara snapped. The way he looked at her made her stomach flutter, but she'd never tell him that.

He chuckled lowly to himself. "Oh I just thought we might kiss after our first date." He managed to only confuse Barbara more.

She raised one eye brow impatiently. "First date?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Besides, you owe me for saving your life." He said.

"This isn't our first date, idiot."

"Well, we're holding hands. Which is what you do on dates." His smirk grew to a grin and Barbara's cheeks flushed when she realized he was right. When Jason had caught her he had grabbed her by the hand.

"We are _not_ dating, Todd."

"So how about just for saving your life then?" he asked with a laugh.

"How about you get us back on the rooftop before I snap your wrist?"

"How about you stop being such a killjoy or next time I'll just watch you fall?"

"We aren't holding hands."

"You tell all your girlfriends that, but you like it."

"I wouldn't even like it if it were true."

"Oh but you like it since it's not true?"

"I will let go and just die, Jason."

"Do it then."

Barbara groaned. Jason and his fucking mouth… "If you get us back to the top I might give you a kiss." Jason smiled, before pushing the button and continuing to pull them back up.

"No you won't." he said as they reached the top finally. She smiled fondly at Jason as he pulled her over the ledge. He looked so different now from when he was just a street kid in a suit. The grey streak in his hair was strangely attractive and it went decently well with the blood red mask he wore covering his sea green eyes. The mask also highlighted his well defined cheek bones. He had grown a lot since she had last seen him. His shoulders were broader, he was taller (appearing to even be taller than Dick) and much more muscular. He had the build of a line backer whereas Dick had the build of an acrobat, and Tim of a swimmer. Barbara wasn't certain, but she thought she'd glimpsed something of a perfect ass when they were upside down too.

Her fondness turned to mischievous and slightly flirtatious suddenly as she neared him. "I'm full of surprises," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

Shock overcame Jason, as he hadn't actually expected her to do it. But soon he was accepting and even returning the kiss. Batgirl's hands had found their way to his face, holding his head in for the kiss. He was significantly taller than her, making her head tilt up to kiss him. His hands gripped her waist in an effort to keep this going for as long as possible.

However, Barbara teased him just a little when she pulled away from the kiss, and then leaned forward once more for a small peck. Then, without waiting for his reaction, she leaped over the side of the building and swung away, leaving Jason awed and wanting more.

_**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************_

**GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!**

**Yes. It's a 30 Day Challenge. **

**I've been looking for one for the longest time and I finally found one, so yay! **

**This is also my first published attempt at smut (not this chapter, obviously). So let me know how I do on that when that comes around. So I'm really excited about this, because of previously stated reasons. It's also me breaking into the Batman fandom officially. **

**I always say you're not in a fandom unless you contribute to the fandom, via fanfiction or fan art or SOMETHING. **

**So obviously the pairing I've chosen for my Challenge is Jay!Babs (my OTP that is so wrong but so right). Seriously, I love these two together. Even more than I love Dick!Babs and slightly more than I love Jay!Steph. Because, lets face it, anyone having sex with Jason Todd is hot. **

**So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, review please. :D **

_**~Charlie~**_


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

"Freeze!"

The command was loud, and all fighting ceased completely between Batman and the several thugs who needed to be taken out. The Dark Knight looked up, his stony composure almost breaking when the sight that awaited him met his eyes. Two men had managed to gain the upper hand against Batgirl and Robin, and both were struggling in the arms of separate thugs with hand guns pressed to their temple.

Batman scanned the area even though he knew where this would lead. There was no way he'd be fast enough to save them both if the drug dealer was being true to his unspoken threat.

The man smiled wickedly at the Caped Crusader. "Good," he said smugly. "Now, you're gonna let us walk outta here, or Johnny's gonna blow the Boy Wonder's brains out." He pointed a gun in the direction of Robin – who began to struggled angrily – and the man holding him hostage (Johnny) smiled devilishly. "And then," the first man continued, pointing his gun the other direction at the thug holding Batgirl. "If you _still _don't stop, then Ricky's gonna do the same to Bat Brat number two."

Ricky nodded as the room cleared of everyone except Batman, his two sidekicks, and the three drug dealers. Once every last thug had escaped, the three men began to slowly back out of the room.

Batman scowled at them, knowing the threat still stood. "Release them." He growled.

The man who appeared to be in charge laughed sarcastically. "No way." And then they were gone.

_************************************LINE BREAKER!********************************_

"Get in!" he shouted as he shoved Batgirl in the safe after Robin. Of all places you could store a couple of hostages, why a tiny ass safe?

Jason Todd would never know the logic behind these dumbasses decisions, and he had once been one of those dumbasses. Batgirl flinched when the door slammed shut against her head with a loud thunk. Upon hearing the noise, the men outside laughed and jeered phrases about needed a bat-aid. Robin growled, punching the wall of the tiny space only to recoil his hand in pain.

The safe was similar to the one Bruce kept in his office with valuables in it. The Dynamic Sidekicks were shoved in so that their bodies were intertwined and pressed very tightly against each other. Barbara's feet were placed on either side of Jason's face and her knees were pressed together to make room for Jason's legs, which went beneath Barbara's butt and up the wall on her other side.

"Bruce better thank us for this being bate _really_ well…" Barbara muttered, wriggling around Jason's hands which were 'conveniently' placed on her lower back and under her bottom. "And would it kill you to not grope me right now?"

Robin smirked. "Sorry, BG." He said. He didn't sound apologetic at all. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"I'm sure you can muddle through five minutes, Perve Wonder." She quipped, smirking back.

"I don't know, beautiful. You're pretty hard to resist." Robin said back. If he'd had room, he probably would've leaned closer. Then again, there wasn't much 'closer' they could get. Jason looked up at Barbara's face and smiled. From his position, he had to look up at her and her breasts were practically dangling in front of his face. "Maybe we should look at the bright side of the small space and use it for a greater purpose."

Barbara laughed, pushing down on the door of the safe as it jumbled about hazardously. They must be moving. "There isn't enough space here." she said. Her glance shifted from her fruitless effort of what appeared to be stretch out the safe to Jason with a sarcastically disgusted expression. "And you're like three years younger than me."

"Age is but a number." Jason replied with a smile. "Besides, Dickie Bird is two years older than you and I hear what you guys say to each other in Spanish. **(1)**" He sneered at Batgirl as she made immature noises of her own.

Suddenly the safe dropped uncomfortably, landing with a hard thump and bumping the occupants heads together. They heard a few shouts and some fighting noises before the lock on the safe started glowing red. A circle was drawn around the lock and it plopped down into Barbara's lap, only for her to throw it out of the now open door gasping about how hot the metal was.

Bruce smirked down at the two. "The plan worked. Let's go." With a sweep of the cape, he was gone leaving his children to untangle themselves from the tiny safe.

_********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************_

**Okay, so this was a short one. Sorry guys, I'll try to make tomorrows a bit longer. These prompts are killing me, honestly. I hadn't accounted for writer's block when I took this challenge. SO I apologize if these suck. **

**1 – **I have this head canon where Dick and Barbara were in the same Spanish class when they were kids and they got into the habit of flirting in Spanish which turned into some seriously smutty dirty talk as they got older. And since the Bat clan is pretty smart most of the time, I'm sure they can speak multiple languages. Including Spanish. Meaning they can understand them.

**[[EDIT]]: Guys… I'm sorry for not posting this yesterday, I didn't realize I hadn't posted. My internet is really shitty guys I'm sorry. :( **

_**~Charlie~**_


	3. Day 3: Gaming

The Manor was unusually quiet without boy's laughter to fill the vacant emptiness. Barbara was a bit stunned to find that as she moved through the empty halls. Everything was _too_ clean. There were no large hand prints on the mirrors on the walls, no dirty sneaker prints on the floors, no mess in the kitchen, and no pervy comments. Wayne Manor was truly deserted of human life.

"Alfred?" Barbara called, looking in all corners of the kitchen, before moving back out towards the main hall. "Alfred, are you here?" she pushed her chair along, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

The elderly man in question poked his head around the corner of the hall up the stairs. He look pleased to see her, but the pleasure only lessened the weight on his shoulders a bit. "Ah, Miss Barbara." Alfred said calmly as he strode down the stairs. His face was tired, the wrinkles sagging more so than usual. In fact, his entire being seemed to drag along despite his perfect Englishman posture. "I was wondering when I could expect a visit from you."

Barbara didn't say anything, merely bit her lip and glanced towards the T.V. room. _His favorite room…_

"How's Bruce?" she asked. She moved backwards as the old man finally reached her at the bottom and they both moved towards the kitchen.

Alfred sighed. "Not well." He responded. "If he is not out at night, he is down there searching. I keep telling him he must rest and he must eat, but he will not listen."

Barbara looked away. She herself didn't want to believe it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd always known that this was a dangerous job. It was hard not to know when Bruce was there reminding her day after day. She knew that the people they dealt with were dangerous (hence her paralysis) and she knew that people like them basically wore a giant target on their chests. Barbara knew all of that subconsciously. But this was completely different. She was unprepared for this to say the least.

And it hurt more than she knew how to deal with.

But right now she wanted Bruce to be okay, and she wanted Alfred to be okay. And God knows how Dick is. Barbara didn't even have the nerve to pick up the phone and call him to ask…

"I could try talking to him if you want to take a break, Alfred." Barbara said, looking up at him. It was true that Bruce had a soft spot for Barbara, especially since the loss of her legs. And maybe that soft spot would help him see that he needed a break, but she sincerely doubted it. And Alfred did too, if his chuckle meant anything.

"Oh, Miss Barbara," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "He won't listen. He's grieving, as we all are." Alfred looked up towards the stairs, as though seeing the ghost of a boy with pitch black hair jumping from the banister and swinging from the chandelier. "How are _you_, madam?" he asked, turning his sad gaze downwards again. He looked into Barbara's eyes, and she knew she couldn't lie to him. But she would anyway, if only for her own sake.

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. She found herself looking back towards the T.V. room and lost in a memory…

"_**Finish him!"**_

_Barbara walked into the room, a dark-haired head poking over. She crossed her arms across her chest, smirking and leaning against the door frame. The air conditioner in the Manor had broken a few days ago, and everyone was dressing down accordingly. Barbara, who had been thoroughly unaware of this, showed up to the Manor to study with Jason wearing a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. She had tied her bright red hair in a pony tail. _

_Jason was furiously hitting buttons on the Play Station remote, his tongue hanging goofily out the side of his mouth and his brow creased in concentration. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Batman themed boxers. _

_Barbara walked into the room and leaned over the couch behind him, completely unbeknownst to Jason. "You know we have to study, right?" she whispered sensually in his ear, getting a sufficient jump and a small shriek of terror from him. She laughed as she circled the couch and stood in front of him, despite his protests about wanting to finish the game. _

"_Come on, Barbie!" he cried as he moved his head in every direction possible so he could see around Barbara. However, when she popped a hip out and placed her hand on it, he stopped these actions in favor of moving his aqua eyes up and down her curves. "It is the middle of July. Do we really need to study right now?" he asked after the video game announced his death in its deep voice. _

_Barbara laughed, offering her hand to the shirtless Boy Wonder (which she couldn't help but notice that, for a 14 year old, Jason had quite a pack of abs on him). "If you want to skip that grade and go to high school a year early we do." She said. _

_He grabbed her hand, but instead of letting her pull him up, he yanked on her arm until she was seated on the couch next to her and he was offering her the spare remote. "How about, if I win we go to the cave and fight like men, and if you win, we'll go and study?"He wiggled his eye brows suggestively at her, as though willing her to take the bet. _

_Barbara smirked and took the controller. "Deal," she said. "But none of that 'two out of three' bull shit you and Dick pull whenever you lose." _

"_Fine." He smiled. _

"_Fine." And the game began._

Barbara sighed, the memory fading away. She could still remember the look of defeat on Jason's face when she had completely kicked his ass in the first round. "I'm surviving." She said softly, looking back at Alfred. "It's weird knowing that he won't come and visit me anymore."

Alfred gently squeezed her shoulder and sighed. "He would've been proud to know you are out and about now, though, Miss Barbara."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be." Barbara said. She hadn't left the house since her accident. Not once. Straight home from the hospital and her dad brought her groceries every now and then. It had been a lonely three weeks. Sure, people had come to visit but Barbara had turned them away. She wasn't sure why, but she hadn't wanted to see any one. But then the call from Alfred had come, and suddenly the only person she hadn't turned away was dead and Barbara was pushing her dead legs into a black dress for a funeral.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she though she saw one escape from Alfred's eye as well. He bent down and hugged her. "I miss him, Alfred." She said shakily. He lightly patted her on the back as she returned the hug.

"We will _all_ miss him, Miss Barbara." Alfred murmured.

_**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************_

**So there. That right there killed my feels I don't know about yours. I figured since the rest of these chapters will probably either be hot or fluffy, I should make a few that are really sad and gloomy. **

**Honestly, this chapter started happy and fluffy. But then I thought, why bother having head canons if you can't incorporate them into your stories. So I put my 'Barbara doesn't leave the house until Jason's funeral' head canon here. By the way, if you're upset about the last chapter not updating yesterday, it's because I honestly thought it had updated when it hadn't. That would be my bad. So I apologize, it is up now. **

**Anyways, I have a beta now so I actually might be a few days late from now on due to writing and then beta-ing and then editing and stuff. It is worth it for better stories though. **


	4. Day 4: On A Date

The room was dotted with couples, people who just met and fell under the city's enchantment, or people who had been together for years and were still in love. Dresses twirled around whimsically and women laughed flirtatiously, their voices rising octaves above normal and floating up to the rafters. The ballroom was well lit and the floor gleamed, reflecting the chatting people. But somehow, Barbara Gordon managed to hate it all.

She hated the couples and she hated the romance and she hated the fact that she was in this stunning dress in Paris on a date with Jason freaking Todd. But what she hated even more was that Dick and Kori were having a wonderful time dancing away.

Barbara didn't hate Kori. She really didn't. Kori was a sweetheart (if you were on her good side, at least) and she really looked beautiful tonight. She had her flaming (literally _flaming_) hair up in a bun, which really must've taken hours, even though it looked messy. There were burning strands falling into her face and around the back of her neck and it looked good. And the dress she wore looked even better. It was a pink, strapless gown. It had two layers: the bottom white and the top glittering, transparent pink. The bottom layer ended just where her thigh met her butt, and it looked very short but very sexy. The pink layer swooped elegantly down to the floor and stopped just above her ankles, then moving back upwards and ending just above the bottom layer. The dress hugged her curves and honestly she looked fabulous.

What Barbara hated was that Dick Grayson organized this mission, and he chose to make it an undercover mission. Meaning they had to act as though they were just civilians, young and in love on the dance floor and every now and then talking up Bruce Wayne.

Barbara's anger was truly misplaced. Dick didn't know how she felt about him, and he thought everything was okay. But she was having a bad time and she just wanted to go home and take a shower.

"Don't look so sour, Barbie." Jason said, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her waist. With his free hand he gave her one of two champagne glasses. Barbara curtly took his hand and removed it from her waist.

"Not in the mood, Todd." She said shortly.

Jason scoffed. "You were 'in the mood' _last_ time we worked a case together," he said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively as her. Barbara blushed as thoughts of the last time they worked a case came to the forefront of her mind.

Not necessarily the _case,_ but what happened _after_ they worked the case. Images of Jason Todd on top of her and making her scream in pleasure over and over were _not_ what Barbara wanted to think about right now. That had been a one-time thing… or so she kept telling herself. She couldn't deny that new images of him fucking her in one of the many rooms up the stairs of the ball room were swarming her mind, and she kind of wanted it. But not today. They were working a case, and they had to be professional.

She almost replied until she saw the way he was eyeing her.

His eyes moved up and down Barbara's figure. She'd been envying Kori's apparel, but she was the most stunning girl in the room in Jason's opinion. Her dress was pure white and made of silky material, as though she had wrapped her body in cream. The fabric folded perfectly to cup her breasts, with little ruffles to accentuate them. Though the front cut off near her mid-thigh, the back went down and flowed around her feet. The dress was strapless and the back swooped low – showing all of her back and stopping at the curve where her bottom began. She had curled her hair just barely, leaving it wavy and flowing with the bangs swooping just above her left eye.

Barbara blushed as Jason all but checked her out. Her sour mood, however, had not changed. Her ear buzzed as Tim tried to talk to her. She reached up and tapped the diamond stud in her earring. "Yeah?" she answered.

"_There's a guy kind of close to you guys. He's near the windows on the east side."_ Tim said officially. He was perched somewhere in the rafters, acting as the eye in the sky for the undercover agents.

Barbara looked around. "Any distinguishing details? There are tons of 'guys' near the windows." Jason smiled at Barbara's 'done with your shit' tone.

"_Yeah, he's wearing a suit with a green and purple tie."_ Tim said.

She froze, instantly suspecting something was amiss. "Wait, you mean like Joker green and purple, or just green and purple?" She glanced at Jason, who was rigid as a board and looking at her as though she was bleeding from every pore in her body. "Because if it's Joker green and purple then we're going to need a lot more back up than Dick and Kori."

"_No, I think it's just green and purple. But you never know with that guy, so be careful."_

Barbara nodded, still scanning the room for a man in a green and purple tie. "Why is he a suspect anyways?" she asked as she looked.

"_He's dancing with Cheshire."_

"So it's definitely not Joker." Barbara said. "Even if Joker was willing, Cheshire isn't nearly stupid enough to make a business arrangement with that lunatic."

"_Whatever you say."_ Tim said, sounding unsure. _"Just check it out, okay?"_

Barbara nodded without answering and shut off her earring. Jason looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him the new information. "You want to dance?" she asked, offering him her hand.

He seemed confused at first. "Not really. I'm more of a stand and watch kind of guy." He said through his dismay. "What'd the replacement say anyways?"

Barbara was about to reply when she saw Dick and Kori dancing over Jason's shoulder. Dick threw his head back in laughter and Kori rested her own head on his shoulder, giggling herself. Dick's hand rubbed Kori's back gently as they swayed slowly to the beat of the music. A sickly feeling washed over Barbara and suddenly she had Jason's hand in her own as she pulled him toward the windows. "He said we should dance." She said, her voice about an octave higher than usual.

She swung him around and elegantly laid her hand on his shoulder while holding his hand up in a perfect dance posture. He reluctantly laid his hand on her hip and began dancing across the room, slowly and subtly.

"You doin' okay, Barbie?" Jason asked, his hair falling in front of his eyes. He had combed it so that his bangs curved just over his eyes, the silver intertwining with the black. All jealousy aside, Jason Todd looked damn good in a suit. Despite the two year age gap, the boy had been blessed by the puberty gods. He had broad shoulders and sculpted arms, and from what Barbara remembered from their last case, a _very_ well sculpted chest. People wouldn't even notice how he was undead, or younger than his 'date'.

Barbara nodded, glancing over his shoulder once more. Dick and Kori were gone, it was safe. "Yeah," she lied. "Tim just wanted us over here. Some guy with a tie and Cheshire are supposedly by the windows."

Jason starred at her for a long moment. He examined her features: her green eyes, her long lashes, her pencil thin eye brows, the way her cherry red lipstick was drawn on, the light pink she'd put on her cheeks. She was entirely stunning. Except for the sad expression she wore.

"You deserve better than that, you know." He said quietly. Jason wasn't looking directly at her anymore, but gazing somewhere over her head instead. If they hadn't been so close, Barbara didn't think she would've even heard him.

She looked at his face and followed his eyes. He stared over her shoulder, watching couples dance and laugh together. They all led such normal lives, such uncomplicated lives, and they would never know that five superheroes were in the room right now, just in case. For just a moment, all the sass that had built up over years behind Jason's eyes was gone and he looked as though he longed to be like them. He longed to be innocent and normal. It occurred to Barbara that Jason had never quite had a chance at normality, not as the rest of them had. Jason had been born into a criminal's life, and had been orphaned only to become a thief. He'd never gotten tucked into bed at night; he'd never lived as a child should.

Barbara pitied him even though she knew that was the last thing he wanted. "I don't know what you mean." She said softly. He looked down at her and for the first time in a long time she noticed how pretty his eyes were: the shade of the Caribbean Sea and equally wild. He smiled now. Not smirk, but actually smiled.

"Yes you do." He said before sighing over his next sentence. "I mean you deserve someone who will treat you like a goddess. Even if you aren't together."

It was Barbara's turn to smile. "Jason Todd, I never knew you were such a sweet heart." She laughed as Jason smirked and blushed a little.

"Shut up," he said smiling. "You know you like it." Barbara sighed and rested her head on Jason's chest as they swayed ever closer to the windows and Tim's apparent find. "Besides," he said. "Sometimes being a total bad ass doesn't get the girls, so I have to be a gentleman too." He laid his chin on the top of her head and she listened to his heart beating. It was steady and almost perfectly in sync to the music.

She felt his hand slide lower and lower on her body until he was cupping her ass. And despite Barbara's sexual frustration at not having been laid in a few weeks, and the way he had significantly lightened her evening, she glared up at him. "Still not in the mood." She said, grabbing his hand and moving it back to her hip. "And I thought we were having a moment until you ruined it, Perve Wonder."

Jason chuckled slightly, his chest rumbling against her own which certainly did not quell the heat growing in her belly. "Hey, I'm just playing the part." He reminded her. "We're supposed to be in love, remember?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and grunted in disgust. "Jason Todd in love? Yeah right." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, it could happen!" he said.

Barbara laughed at his defensive tone and faux hurt expression. "Yeah, sure. Maybe in your dreams Bird Boy." They were near the windows now and she removed one hand from Jason's shoulders and tapped her earring once more. "Are we in the ball park, Tim?" she asked.

"_Yeah, just a little bit to the left."_ He said through the comm.

Barbara pulled Jason slightly to the left, then forward and backward until Tim said they were right next to the couple.

"_He's literally right behind you guys."_ Tim said. Barbara glanced up, hoping to maybe see the boy but the effort was hopeless. The rafters were possibly fifty feet over their heads, and concealed in shadows.

"Alright," she said in response clicking off the earring. "Tim says he is right behind us." She whispered to Jason. He looked her Barbara's shoulder and nodded. Then he gently pushed Barbara back so that she 'accidentally' danced into the man with the tie.

Barbara, catching on, turned around as though she was completely shocked. "Oh my god, sir I am so sorry." She said. Jason would have to remember to compliment her on her acting skills some time later. "Are you alright? Did you spill your champagne?" she said before looking to Jason. "Jason, go get him some more champagne." She ordered. Jason took off to get another glass while Barbara talked to the couple.

The man looked at her with a smile on his face. "Oh no, madam, it is all right." He said. His French accent was thick, but definitely real. He reached for Barbara's hand and kissed it. "Are you okay, milady?" Barbara giggled and nodded before her eyes floated over to the man's date, who looked furious that he still had a hold of Barbara's hand.

She began rapidly talking in French while angrily gesturing about with her hands. This girl was definitely not Cheshire.

"What…" Jason said as he approached the scene with a glass of champagne in his hand. Barbara grabbed his arm, handed the man his champagne and pulled her 'date' away from the scene. "So I guess Tim was wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely." She muttered as she quickly walked away with Jason in tow.

_*************************************LINE BREAKER!*******************************_

**So this chapter was DEFINITELY longer. Also, Jason and Barbara had hooked up ONCE before this story took place. Just clarifying in case you didn't get that. **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	5. Day 5: Kissing

In Gotham City, the event of the year was Bruce Wayne's Winger Gala. You knew you were somebody if you were invited. It was where all the big wigs in Gotham got together to out-donate each other. A ton of reporters were always there and it was generally a big thing. However, most people did not bring their children, meaning that 15 year old Jason Todd was usually stuck by himself. This time, however, he had spotted his favorite red head amongst the crowd and had pulled her away so they could brood together.

"Okay, okay," Barbara said laughing. "What about those guys?" he pointed at a couple that were strolling across the room wearing sour expressions. The woman was plump and disproportionate while the man was scrawny. He looked like a Chihuahua walking beside her.

Jason examined the couple, before saying in a terrified voice, "Honey, can't I eat some tonight?" Barbara laughed slightly.

"No!" she said, her voice gravelly and wicked. "You can have what's left when I'm done!"

Jason snorted, watching the couple walk away. "But honey," he whimpered. "You're never done."

Barbara burst out into laughter at the way Jason was getting so into character. "Then you'll starve!" she said. The two laughed together, the younger's head falling on her shoulder as he ran out of breath. Barbara spotted some more victims across the room: a trio including a man and his old wife and another man.

Jason took one look before saying with absolute certainty, "The husband is secretly gay."

Barbara scoffed. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, for one," he said matter-of-factly. He grabbed a finger sandwich off of a tray as a waiter walked by and shoved it into his mouth before continuing around said finger sandwich. "The wife is like a million years old. Odds are, he's in it for the money." Barbara slapped his shoulder and muttered something like 'don't talk with your mouth full' but he didn't care. Swallowing, he continued. "And secondly, can't you see the way those two guys look at each other? What about how close their standing? It looks like you and Dick."

Barbara blushed slightly in embarrassment before slapping him once more. "Me and Dick are not secretly gay for each other." She quipped.

"No, just secretly turned on by each other." Jason retorted. "The sexual desire between you two is so visible it looks like a rope tying your crotches together."

Barbara laughed at Jason's description. "Don't sound so heartbroken." She sneered.

"I'm not the one who is heartbroken." He said with a smirk. "I don't have to wait around for someone to realize they want to fuck me. I can just go out and get laid."

"You could if you weren't still a little kid."

"I am not a little kid!" Jason said bitterly. "I'm only a year younger than you, Brat Girl."

"You're still too young." Barbara smiled triumphantly at her victory against the smart ass. They looked out at the group of idiots in monkey suits and glittery dresses. "I can't believe Bruce _chooses_ to socialize with these people." Barbara observed, watching as one man yelled at a waiter for not carrying a tray of champagne. Across the room, two women were very visibly gossiping about a woman merely five feet in from of them, making gag motions and laughing about it. "And they call the people of the slums garbage." She scoffed.

"The people of the slums _are_ garbage, Babs." Jason said. "These people are just fancy garbage. They have their own section in the dump." He smirked as Barbara giggled. He gazed out over the crowd of people before deciding it was time. "Come one," he said. "I want to show you something."

Barbara eyed him suspiciously before taking his extended hand and following him. He led her through the large crowds, dodging reporters' questions about "the commissioner's daughter having a thing for Bruce Wayne's wards" and "does Dick Grayson know". They finally found the stair case and Barbara thought he was going to take her up, but instead he went around it and ducked beneath the large wooden structure. He held onto her hand as he turned to face her. She was only a few inches taller than he was, and that was in her heels. His eyes looked at her so innocently and he opened his mouth to say something before she interrupted him.

"Jason, there's nothing over here." she said blatantly.

Jason smiled. "Sure there is," he said. He sounded so sure of himself, but Barbara was sure that all that was under the stairs was the back of the stairs. "You're just not looking in the right places, Barbie."

Barbara looked around once more, scanning the area using her Bat senses, and still found nothing. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed upwards with a grin. She followed his hint to find a small plant hanging from the ceiling with a tiny ribbon tied around the base. "Mistletoe," she whispered in shock. She looked back down at Jason with a sarcastic remark on her tongue but without warning he had his lips locked onto hers and his hands roughly gripping her cheeks.

He made a loud mooching sound when he pulled back with a grin before running off into the crowd. Barbara searched for him for the rest of the night, but never found him.

_***********************************LINE BREAKER!*********************************_

"And _that_ is how Barbara Gordon was my first kiss." Jason said, smiling smugly at the memory and Barbara's look of horror. Clearly, she remembered that night just as vividly as Jason. She should be thankful. The undead boy could've easily twisted the details and made it so that she kissed him back and they had a make out session behind the stair case at a charity ball. But he didn't. So really, she should be thanking him.

Dick and Stephanie and Tim giggled slightly, looking from Barbara's horrified expression to Jason's smug one. "You never told me _that_ story, Babs." Dick said, slinging his arm around his friend who glared at everyone in the room.

The children of the bat (the older ones anyway) had gone out to get a drink together. But, since Dick and Barbara were the only ones who were over 21, the group had just sent their elders into a liquor store and then met up at Jason's apartment (which was surprisingly clean). Jason and Barbara were probably the most sober at the moment. Ironically, Tim was the drunkest by far.

_I guess the Replacement doesn't have the balls to drink more often._ Jason thought to himself, smirking at the way Tim's head rolled around on his shoulders as though it had just suddenly become too much of a burden for his neck to carry.

"Jason, really?" Barbara asked as Dick's slightly drunk head fell onto her shoulder. He closed his eyes with a goofy grin on his lips and mumbled something about how he would be waiting for their wedding invitation. Barbara slammed her palm into her face in frustration. "You just _had_ to tell that story, didn't you, Jay?"

Jason nodded proudly. "You might be embarrassed to kiss me, but I wasn't embarrassed to kiss you, Babs." He said, leaning over the coffee table towards her. He had to lean back, however, when Stephanie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back so she could also lean on him. "I think it's a great ice breaker, actually. I'll start telling it more often." He smirked at the way Barbara threw her hands up in the air in defeat. She sighed and attempted to shove Dick's head away from her shoulder, only for him to lean back over and crash land on her shoulder once more.

"Ow, Babs." He said sleepily. "Your shoulder hurts."

Babs face palmed once more, muttering to herself, "This was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't." Jason scoffed, moving his arm so it wrapped around Steph's shoulders as she snuggled into his chest. "You guys are all just so drunk that you'll have to stay here. Which will turn into a bad idea when it's morning and Grayson wants his cereal." Jason laughed.

Dick looked up at his younger brother who was sipping at the glass of liquor in his hands with a smirk. "You don't understand, Jay." He said completely seriously. "I need my cereal, or else."

Barbara suddenly got up, much to Dick's chagrin. "Come on, big guy, you're going to bed." She said as she pulled him towards one of the spare bedrooms. He sidestepped and stumbled and she did her best to keep him steady, but she could only do so much.

"Only if you come with me," he said, grinning like he was about to get the best sex of his life.

Barbara sighed in annoyance. "Oh, come on, Babs." Jason said through his glass as he took another sip. "Lighten up."

"How are you not drunk yet, Jay?" she asked as she closed the door behind Dick. There was an audible bang as he collapsed on the bed with sheer exhaustion. The whiskey probably made him sleepier than patrol, to be honest. "You've had like six glasses of that shit." Jason paused as he poured yet another glass. Barbara walked back towards the remaining heroes and pulled Tim up. With his eyes closed, the drunk little nerd followed Barbara and laid down on the couch she had been previously occupying. He made a content humming noise as Barbara covered him up, but he was already asleep.

Jason shrugged, allowing Stephanie to nuzzle deeper into his chest. "What can I say, I've got quite the tolerance."

Barbara scoffed. "You're an eighteen year old alcoholic, Jay."

"I could get you drunk with a kiss," he said with a smirk. "Or do I need to find some mistletoe first?" he laughed when Barbara, again, slammed her face into her palm and turned towards the room with the sleeping Dick Grayson.

"I'm going to bed. Have fun not getting drunk." She called over her shoulder before she slammed the door, leaving only Stephanie's giggles and Jason's laughs in her wake.

_***********************************LINE BREAKER!*********************************_

**TA DA! **

**I hadn't planned on adding the drinking part, but then it wasn't very long without it. So I figured I would try to lengthen it with some more humor. **

**I hope that didn't totally waste your time because the sole purpose of that part was to fill the chapter. Oh, and just for the record. Dick and Barbara are dating at this point and Jason and Stephanie are sleeping together, but not **_**officially **_**dating (because Jason Todd as commitment issues, okay) **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Jason?" Dick asked as the younger boy worked feverishly on picking the lock. He had his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth and his brows creased in concentration.

His aqua eyes rolled as he looked up through his bangs at his brother. "What?" he asked, pausing. Dick smirked and grabbed his brother's shoulder, gently pulling him away from the safe.

"I know the code." He laughed as he bent down and turned the knob to the appropriate numbers. The door clicked slightly before Dick swung it open, revealing a wide array of choices for the small group to choose from. The two boys looked at each other, mischief gleaming in their bright eyes. Jason's expression turned quizzical as he asked without words _why did Bruce tell you the code?_ Dick shrugged. "I'm over 21. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Jason rolled his eyes once more and grabbed as many bottles as he could before leaving Dick to do the same. "Leave the fancy shit." Jason called over his shoulder. "You're looking for really hard core stuff tonight, Dickie bird." And then he made his way out of Bruce's office and back into the kitchen where the rest of the heroes waited.

He held up the bottles with a smile on his face as he approached the table. They cheered for him as he placed them down, and cheered even louder when Dick came with more.

"Okay, let me guess." Jason said, examining everyone in the groups face. He narrowed his eyes in thought before looking back at the bottles and choosing some. "Captain Morgan for Roy and Kori, vodka for Babs and Dickie, and I'll have Southern Comfort." He said.

The group exchanged glances in amazement, all wondering the same thing: _How did he get that completely right?_ Jason smiled smugly as he selected each of the listed drinks and walked towards the bar. "I know you guys, what can I say." He muttered as he walked around the bar and placed the drinks down once more. He pulled out some crystal glasses and began pouring the liquor.

"Jay," Barbara asked, raising an eye brow from her chair with her arms crossed. "Shouldn't you add some juice or something to those so they're not as strong?"

Jason scoffed with a sly smirk. "Why would I want to do that, Barbie?" he asked as he brought over Roy and Kori's drinks. They had minimum ice cubes and were full almost to the brim with alcohol.

Roy took a happy gulp while Kori looked at the glass hesitantly. She was mostly going on Roy's word with her drinking, as she hadn't really ever been a drinker. Earth alcohol had little effect on her, regardless. "Should we not relocate so as not to be caught by the butler?" she asked. She sounded so innocent that it almost threw Jason off guard.

He nodded as he took a swig from his own drink and handed Dick his. "Alfred took the weekend off, assuming Tim could take care of himself and Dick and Bruce wouldn't be home." He smirked. "Silly Alfred."

"Where's Bruce?" Roy asked.

Dick chugged his entire glass before handing it back to Jason, silently asking for more. Jason looked at the elder with respect as he refilled his glass. "He went on some business trip to Hawaii." He responded. "He took Damian with him. I guess the location was pretty convenient, because there was some suspicious activity going on down there."

Roy nodded, gulping down the rest. "Bartender!" he called as Jason finished pouring the last glass and started heading over towards the group. He raised his glass with a smile on his face. "Fill me up, Jay."

Jason scowled at his best friend. He ignored him, handing Barbara her drink and setting his own glass down in the spot next to her. As he walked back towards the bar to grab all the assorted bottles, he wondered if he was coming on too strong. But he dismissed it as paranoia and placed the liquors in the middle of the table. "Every man for himself now," he said with a smirk.

Sitting down next to the redhead, he leaned back and raised his full glass. "Cheers to underage drinking." He said. Despite him being the only underage one in the room, everyone else raised their glasses in response and the kitchen was filled to the sounds of glass hitting glass before several gulps.

_*********************************LINE BREAKER!***********************************_

Blue-green eyes cracked open only to slam shut once more as their owner buried his face into the soft silk of a pillow. He groaned as the strong effects of a hangover began to take place. _What happened last night?_ He remembered getting drunk with his friends. He remembered calling Roy a pussy because he wouldn't race him on the motorcycles. He remembered trying to sing 'Carry on my Wayward Son' with Dick. But, other than those few moments of fuzziness, Jason Todd didn't remember anything.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Said someone from the door.

Jason groaned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. "Go away unless you have aspirin." He grumbled. He could hear her laughing as her footsteps approached him. Every single drop of the foot was painstakingly loud.

A delicate hand landed on Jason's shoulder and he reluctantly looked up. Barbara Gordon stood over his bed in nothing but a bra and his boxers from the previous night as she extended a hand full of pills and a glass of water. "Here," she smiled. He reached up on grabbed groggily at the pills and beverage before sitting up to take the medication. As he swallowed the aspirin, he noticed Barbara giggling at him.

"What?" he growled before falling back onto the bed and hiding his face in a pillow.

Barbara placed her hand over his mouth. "I like your shirt. Where'd you get it?" she asked as she desperately tried (and failed) to contain her laughter. Curious, Jason removed the pillow and looked at his apparel. He wore a pink, button up blouse that cinched at the waist It was completely unbuttoned, but his eyes still widened at it in horror. That was Barbara's shirt from last night.

He hastily removed the shirt before slapping a palm against his face. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked without looking at her.

Barbara scoffed. "What happened to your tolerance, Boy Blunder?"

Jason peeked at her with one eye. "Do you understand how hard it is to have a tolerance to Southern Comfort? That is some strong liquor."

The look of seriousness on Jason's face pulled a burst of giggles from Barbara and she collapsed on the bed next to him. "Think about it." She said casually. "I'm sure it will come to you."

_Jason stumbled against Barbara as they made it towards his car. Barbara, who was nowhere near sober enough to drive, had offered to take the wheel because Jason could barely walk. He had one arm slung around her shoulders and a beer they'd found in the fridge in his hand. _

"_Babs?" he said as she pulled the keys from the pocket of his leather jacket. She made a soft humming noise as she unlocked the car and helped Jason in. Once she was sure he wasn't hanging out of the vehicle in any places, she closed the door and stumbled around the hood to get to the driver's seat. "You're really pretty." He mumbled into the nozzle of his beer as she climbed in. _

"_What?" she asked, starting the car and extremely carefully pulled out of the long and winding drive way of Wayne Manor. _

"_What?" Jason asked in return, rolling down the window and tossing the bottle out. He giggled as he watched it shatter in the side mirror. "Hah, hah. Boom." He said. Barbara giggled at the way he sounded like a five year old. "Where are we going Barbie?" his words slurred and Barbara thought it was the cutest thing ever. _

_She glanced at him for barely a second, afraid to take her eyes off the road. Barbara was a careful drunk driver, one who knew she was drunk and was convinced if she drove perfectly that she wouldn't get caught. But sober, she was so against drunk driving it wasn't funny. One of her friends had been killed while drunk driving, she said. "We're going to my apartment to have sex." She replied. _

Jason's eyes widened at the flashback. "Did we.. did I… did we have drunk sex?" he asked. He seemed moderately terrified at the idea.

Barbara hummed her response. "Yeah," she said. "It was really sloppy, now that I think about it. But when it was happening it was awesome." She laid on her side with her head propped up in her hand and Jason had to physically restrain himself from watching the way her breasts fell from the cup of her bra and hung slightly to the side.

"Yeah well how did I end up in your shirt?" he asked.

She giggled, biting her lower lip with a smile and shaking her head no. "Figure it out."

"Babs I will never know unless you tell me." Jason responded.

She laughed and rolled onto her back. "Then I guess you'll never know."

Jason sighed in frustration. "Fine," he said, leaning back and falling on the bed next to her. He turned his head so he was looking at the side of her face, noting how sexy it was the way her hair pooled around her shoulders. "But you can _never_ tell Dick about this." He said.

"Why not, Jay?" she asked tantalizingly as she turned her body back towards him.

Jason saw what she was doing, and didn't fall for the bait. He dawned his own smirk and looked her in the eye when he said, "Because if you do, I'll tell him we had drunk sex and you woke up wearing my underwear." Barbara narrowed her eyes at him at that, knowing that he had her there.

"Fine, you win this time, Jaybird." She said.

"Would you not call me that?" he said. "I don't know how many times I have to tell Roy that…"

"You seemed to really like it last night." She said as she got up from the bed. "In fact, you told me to scream it." She walked towards the door and swung on the door frame with a smirk. "You said it turned you on."

Jason smiled back and narrowed his own eyes. "Did Barbara Gordon just admit that dorky Jason Todd made her scream his name?" Barbara's eyes went wide and she disappeared through the door.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. You'll eat what I get you." She called and he heard the front door slam. His only thought was that he hoped she'd at least put on a shirt first.

_**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************_

**And so there's that. **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	7. Day 7: Cosplay

The air was frigid in New York, ruffling Jason's leather jacket and blowing the smoke of his cigarette back into his face. Though his eyes were squinted, he watched relentlessly for his companion. When he heard he distinct sound of her flats on the concrete, he dropped the cigarette and stomped it out, hoping she couldn't smell it on his breath.

Barbara Gordon approached him, wearing a long, black jacket that all but completely hid her just-formed curves and a yellow and red striped scarf. Her hair was tied into a bun and she had a pair of circular glasses perched precariously on her nose. Jason could just barely recognize the insignia on her cloak from the Harry Potter movies.

Barbara smiled brightly down at him. "What do you think, Jay?" she said, watching his eyes move up and down her costumed figure.

Jason smirked, crossing his arms. "I think you would've made a better Hermione."

Barbara rolled her eyes behind her glasses and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her. She instantly stopped, however, when the wind shifted. "Jason, Bruce told you not to smoke." She said, turning and pushing an accusing finger into his Avenged Sevenfold tee shirt.

The Robin's aqua eyes widened just barely, but overall the boy kept his cool. "And I haven't since I moved in." he said. With a slight panic, he realized Barbara still had his hand and all she had to do was smell the nicotine oozing out of his pores. His arm tensed slightly in response to this realization, and he realized that was his downfall.

Barbara lifted his hand and sniffed it cautiously. She could easily detect the smoke, but she sighed. "We'll talk about it later, Perve Wonder." She muttered, dragging him along behind her once more. "But we _will_ talk about it."

The boy sighed, slightly in relief and slightly to get the scent of smoke off his breath as he entered the large hotel.

The room was huge, and full of stands and small vendors. People walked about, wearing ornate costumes and impossible hairstyles. He glanced at the older girl, watching as her eyes lit up with excitement and wonder. It was the first convention either had been to. The only reason Jason was here was because Dick couldn't come because of some mission in Egypt he had to do with the Team.

He had insisted on not dressing up but as he looked around he realized he stuck out like a sore thumb. People wore cloaks and pointed wands at each other and recited spells and acted accordingly. He felt like an outcast, and he was getting tired of being the new kid everywhere he went with his new company choices.

A few boys approached the duo. Their eyes reeked of judgment and attitude. Jason immediately felt challenged by the boys and stepped forward, a feral growl resting under his tongue. However, Barbara stepped between them and began chatting with the boys as though she knew them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat. Jason almost smacked himself in the head for not realizing the boys meant no ill will, they were just playing the part.

The leader of the group smirked wickedly at Barbara – or _Harriett,_ as she had asked to be called during the duration of the trip. "Look boys," he said, attempting to pull off a British accent and horribly failing. "A mud-blood trying to prove her worth." They all laughed for a moment before they broke character and began a conversation about 'cosplay'.

"Actually, I'm gender bend Harry." Barbara said, shyly. Jason rolled his eyes, waiting for the new friends to dispatch so he could drag Barbara to the food court. He didn't even know what _gender bend_ meant. Though, he was pretty certain Barbara had explained it to him on more than one occasion.

The three green cloaked boys walked away, promising to see the two at the rave later. These words sparked interest in the teenage rebel's heart. He turned to Babs, saying, "Why didn't you tell me there would be a rave?!"

Barbara shrugged, as though it was unimportant. "I didn't know." She muttered as she walked forward, gazing around like a kid in a candy shop. "I take it you want to go?" one of her red eyebrows cocked at the boy, watching him practically jump in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Jason said. Though he'd never been to a real rave, he thought it sounded like fun he had yet to experience, and Jason prided himself on trying fun things. "You have to wear something sexy though, not that."

Barbara faked offense. She flattened a hand against her chest and dropped her mouth, releasing a gasp. "What's wrong with this?" she asked.

Jason laughed. "You look like a nerd, Babs." He said, spotting a pretzel stand among other things.

He took off without her, calling that he'd meet her later. She didn't move until he waltzed back munching on an overly salted pretzel. He smiled at her innocently, his cheeks extra puffy due to being full of pretzel. Barbara rolled her eyes at his goofy look. "Your outfit says punk but your face says chipmunk." She said, swiping a piece of his pretzel and popping it into her own mouth. "And for the record, Jay, here everyone is a nerd. You're the weird one."

_**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************_

**OKAY so I have a reason why this is so late I promise. I was grounded. **

**Meaning I had no time to write anything at all. So I'll be spending a majority of my day tomorrow trying to catch up on everything. **

**For the record: this is pre-Jason's death. I'd say he's 15 and Barbara is 16. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update as many of my stories as possible tomorrow, and then I promise I'll catch up. This 30 Day Challenge is going to be more like a year at this rate. My bad guys. :( **

**Also, sorry it's so short, and sorry for any mistakes, but it's really late and I have to get up in five hours. So I really don't want to proofread right now and I want to get it posted as soon as possible. So please forgive me and if you simply can't find it into your heart to do so then…. Oh well? **

**Please review! :D **

_**~Charlie~**_


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Few glances were spared for a boy leaning against the wall next to a woman's restroom. People passed by, glancing curiously about his odd hairstyle and wondering the story behind it, but otherwise moved on about their business. No one noticed how his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, or the way his eyes hurriedly examined every soul that passed by him. No one saw his chest rising and falling at a quickened pace, and no one cared to notice the slightly strained mask of casualty he wore.

Thoughts flew through the boy's mind at a hundred miles per hour, racing and shifting topics so frequently he could barely keep up with himself. Jason hadn't been in such a populated area since returning from the grave (at least not without several weapons and layers of Kevlar). He couldn't help the creeping sense of panic he felt, especially since the person he was here with 'had to piss'.

He swallowed, pulling out his wallet and counting his money once more. Same as last time: $49.47. He needed to find new bars to hustle as the current ones were learning his tricks.

Aquatic eyes widened in shock and fear as a light slap on the back of his head alerted him to a presence behind him. He spun around, grabbing the person's wrist and pushing them into the wall. Only after he heard her grunts of pain and smell the familiar sea breeze shampoo in fiery red hair did he realize it was just Barbara.

"I missed you too, Boy Wonder." She said playfully. Jason laughed sarcastically into her ear and released her, putting on a joking face to match her own. No need for the public to think a strange boy with a silver streak in his hair assaulted the commissioner's daughter.

Said boy straightened out his leather jacket, brushing off his startle as though it were nothing. "How long does it take to pee, Barbie?" he asked sourly, stepping in next to Barbara as she made her way through the mall.

"A lot longer for girls than it does for guys, Jay." She said with a smirk on her face. "Besides, I was only like two minutes. Are you having separation anxiety or something?"

Jason smirked, a retort easily coming to his lips. He leaned down, throwing his arm across Barbara's back (still excited at how much taller than her he was). His lips barely brushed her ear as he whispered, "I could've said the same for you about twenty minutes ago in the car."

He smiled at the flush that brightened her cheeks almost instantly. She harshly elbowed him in the ribs, though he was sure he saw a hint of a smile at the fond memory of them having some seriously hot sex in the backseat of Jason's mustang. Even now he could hear her moaning his name over the pop music that quietly hummed in the mall. "Let's not go there," she said quietly. Though she sounded firm, he could hear the sly undertone in her voice that screamed _we can go back there later_.

He laughed, removing his arm from her shoulders. "Fine," he said, his gaze sweeping the stores in the mall. "Where to, Barbie?"

The smirk that suddenly lit Barbara Gordon's face made Jason uneasy, but also excited. After all, the last time he'd seen that look it had ended up in their first late night booty call. "You're going to help pick out some clothes." She said lowly.

Though his spirits immediately dropped, he hoped desperately that she was actually kidding. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh relax, you'll like the clothes I'm shopping for." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a store that he immediately recognized.

Victoria's Secret.

_***********************************LINE BREAKER!*********************************_

Jason watched as Barbara twisted and turned in the mirror, examining how the black bra lifted her breasts, causing them to gain a slight sheen in the bright lighting of the dressing room. He had to admit that she looked incredibly attractive, even with her jeans still on.

She pushed her hands into her pockets, somehow moving his attention to the perfect curve from her shoulders to her ass. Jason licked his lips, suddenly glad he was wearing jeans.

Barbara turned to face him, bouncing up and down a couple of times to accentuate the way the bra fit. She smiled, watching his eyes stick to her chest. "What do you think?" she asked. She almost crossed her arms but decided against it. She wouldn't want to obstruct his view or anything.

Jason's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find something to say to explain how amazing her boobs looked in that bra. "Looks… good." He managed. He slapped himself mentally, but, hoping to make a quick recovery, came up with, "But it would look better on the floor." Smiling proudly, he watched her face gain a mischievous expression as she slowly (agonizingly slowly) approached where he sat on the small bench in the room.

His head tilted to keep his eyes on her face when she reached him, lifting herself onto his lap. The view was perfect – her face framed by the curve of her breasts. "Well," she said. Her voice was low and sultry when she whispered. "Then put it there." Her mouth was just above Jason's nose and she almost laughed when his eyelids dropped slightly at the sound of it. She kept her back arched and her knees planted on either side of his thighs.

A blush lit his face when his breathing hitched at the way she had both her hands toying with his hair behind his head. He decided his hands were not, in fact, useless and put them to use on her hips. Jason's thumb lightly rubbed a spot on her hip that he knew she loved while the other lightly brushed her side. The feeling of her soft skin beneath his barely-there touch was driving her crazy and he knew it. He moved both hands up, pushing them beneath the waistband of her bra and finding the clip that bound her breasts.

The soft skin spilled out of the shapely fabric as soon as he undid the clasp. Jason found that they were close enough to his mouth that he could lick her left nipple without even moving his head.

Barbara, however, did not seem keen on waiting for Jason to seize this opportunity. She slid forward on his lap, forcing his mouth around her. Her grip immediately tightened on his hair and her eyes closed tightly in ecstasy. His tongue circled her and his teeth nicked the tender skin on her breast as he moved his mouth around her chest. He placed kisses in all the right spaces on her body as he moved across her chest and took the other breast in his mouth.

Her chest rose as she breathed in a heavy gasp. Jason smiled against her nipple at the way she had to hold that moan in, causing her to do it again. Much to Barbara's disdain, the feeling of his warm mouth was suddenly no longer kissing her chest. Barbara opened her eyes to find Jason simply staring at her face.

"Stop that," she breathed. "Get back to work."

Jason smiled at her commanding, almost desperate tone. "Whatever you say, Barbie." He said. His hands moved back down towards her ass, cupping it lightly before gruffly picking it up and carrying her across the small space of the dressing room. The artificial walls shook as he slammed her into one, pinning her arms above her head.

His breath was heavy and low as he whispered mere inches away from her face. "Whose pants should I take off first?"

Barbara laughed breathily. "If you would give me my hands I could take my own off." She whispered. "We are on a schedule here, and we can't be very-"

"Ma'am," there was a small knock at the door, cutting Barbara off mid-sentence. She sounded nervous and awkward, though still pleasant. "Uhm, I'm afraid I'll have to ask your boyfriend to step out of there as you're disturbing the other customers."

The two blushed and Jason practically dropped Barbara and threw the bra and shirt at her as he walked towards the door. His eyes were widened, panic surfacing from the deepness of his oceans. "What should I do?" he mouthed at her, his eyebrows creasing in the center of his forehead. She looked at him as she clipped the bra behind her back and he subconsciously marveled at how easily she did it when it would've taken him several tries.

Barbara threw her shirt over her head and adjusted it before opening the door to the dressing room, a fake smile plastered on her features as though she'd been born with it. "Oh, I'm sorry, but he's not my boyfriend." Jason almost laughed because, despite the fact that Barbara was telling the truth and they were not _technically_ dating, they were practically married. He, however, would be the last to admit that. "He swings for the other team, if you know what I mean," she whispered to the woman, who's eyebrows raised in awkward realization.

"Oh, ma'am," the woman said awkwardly. "I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding."

Barbara laughed. "That's alright. He's just helping me pick a little something out for my boyfriend. It's our six month anniversary tonight and I want it to be special."

_You should've been on Broadway, Barbie._

After promising a discount for the mistake and apologizing to Jason for stereotyping him, the woman left the two alone in the dressing room. However, neither were quite in the mood to start what they hadn't had time to finish.

_***********************************LINE BREAKER!*********************************_

**So that's almost smut, right? **

**I promise there will be smut in this story. I just haven't gotten there yet. I've only ever written smut once and it wasn't published, so I'm kind of nervous about publishing anything. :/ **

**Anywho, please review and I'm sorry that I suck so much at this 30 Day Challenge thing. I will definitely not be updating much this week due to Warped Tour and I'm going and I'm excited and adfgahfghad. **

**So I'll be in St. Louis for three days at the concert of my life and will definitely not be updating. I'll try to write though, so when I return home I can update several stories that night. No promises though. **

**Alright, I'm off to bed now. **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


End file.
